1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that is capable of minimizing a thickness by innovatively removing a case and some portions of a set cover, which have been regarded as indispensable structures for a camera-embedded display apparatus, and simultaneously is capable of realizing a good aesthetic exterior appearance of the display apparatus by a novel design.
2. Background for the Related Art
Recently, various flat-type display apparatuses have been actively developed and researched to reduce heavy weight and large volume caused by the disadvantages of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT). The flat-type display apparatuses include, but are not limited to, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Field Emission Display (FED) devices, Light Emitting Display (LED) devices, etc. Among these devices, the LCD device has attracted great attention because of its advantages such as mass production technology, simple driving means, and high picture quality. Moreover, there is an increasing demand for the research and development of design on flat-type display apparatuses. This research insures steady efforts toward minimization in the thickness of a display apparatus (for example, slimness), and simultaneously makes the increasing requirement for the satisfactory design that is capable to arouse a customer's interest.
The conventional design for slimness and good aesthetic exterior appearance of the display apparatus has been developed by changing structures of the components included in the display apparatus under a circumstance in which all the components are used for the display apparatus. Thus, there has been a limitation to the slimness of the display apparatus and the development of new designs. For instance, a related art LCD device usually uses lower and upper cases to accommodate a liquid crystal display unit and a backlight unit. Further, front and rear set covers are additionally used in the related art LCD device for a notebook computer, a monitor, a mobile device, or a television. As the lower and upper cases and the front and rear set covers are inevitably used in the display apparatus, the upper edges of the liquid crystal display panel are covered with the upper case and the front set cover. Such a structure arrangement increases the thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus, and also increases the edge width of the liquid crystal display apparatus so that step coverage of the edge is increased, which brings about obstructions and limitations to the development of innovative design.
Also, a camera-embedded notebook computer has been manufactured for the use of video chat or video conference.